


My Teenage Life with Everyday Monster Girls

by EvilFuzzy9, SokkaTheMan



Category: monster musume no Iru nichijou
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Harems, Interspecies Romance, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurusu Kimihito is a young man at 17 years old who is almost of marrying age in Japan. And to make some money his parents have opened their home to Extra Species Members of society in the Extra Species Exchange program.  Which translates to, MONSTER GIRLS!  A Fanfiction inspired by Okayado's Monster Musume no Iru NichiJou, this fanfiction reimagines Darling-kun's life if he were a young man going to school and playing baseball.  Now, his adventures with the various monster girl room mates she begin to bring his normal orderly life into complete chaos with them competing for his affections or making alliances to share his future spawn. Read as these ecchi slice of life adventures lead to full blown lemons.  Harem warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Teenage Life with New Roomates

A brown eyed young 17 year old young man woke from his bed with a yawn as he remembered his first day at being 17 years old. A grin came to his face as his wild black hair flailed as he sat up. He got up looking at his four pack abs in the mirror. He pulled on some red boxers and grabbed a pair of yesterday jeans from his computer chair. He pulled them on with a belt being threaded through the loops.

Going to the bar in his closet he leaped up grabbing onto it and began to pull himself up. He was doing pull ups like it was a morning ritual as he let out held breathes. He had a decent sweat when he let himself go to the floor and said with a grin, "Alright, that's great."

Pulling out a new red t-shirt he pulled it on with a pair of brown half fingerlet leather gloves. He made a fist as he grabbed a red and white bandanna, tying it around his head. Walking down the steps he said with a fist pump while looking at the hallway calendar, "Saturday, the day for a good ball game." 

Walking down the stairs he saw his mother standing in the stair way. She had a smile as she said to him with close eyes, "Kurusu would you like to meet your new roommate?"

Kurusu, hearing this, headed down to the entry hall. Roommate? He didn't remember hearing anything about that...

...or had he? 

As he approached the front door, actually, he seemed to recall his mom mentioning that she had signed their place up for the new Interspecies Exchange Program in order to get them some extra money. The Kimihitos weren't struggling financially or anything like that, being a comfortably middle class family, but in their experience a bit of extra scratch never hurt. 

Frowning thoughtfully, Kurusu absentmindedly wondered just how literally his mom meant it when she said "roommate". Weren't most liminals, well... female?

Not that he was averse to the idea, of course... he was an ordinary teenaged male, after all -- that kind of situation was the stuff wet dreams were made of.

Still, though, he silently reminded himself that as a host family it would be their duty to make sure the girls were comfortable, and this would almost certainly include respecting their privacy. So, bursting his own burgeoning bubble before it got too big, Kurusu walked down to hall and soon found himself at the door.

His mom was standing there. Mrs Kimihito was more or less an average, middle-aged housewife. Kurusu supposed that she could be considered quite attractive, having taken good care of herself and all that, but he'd never really felt inclined to give it any thought.

Skimming over his mother, Kurusu focused his eyes on his new roommate. 

Or, well... 

...roommates. 

He blinked, not having expected to see TWO monster girls on their doorstep. 

One looked for all the world like a kid, with a short stature and slim, petite form. Judging by those blue feathered wings and avian legs, she was probably a harpy, though, so for all he knew she could actually be as old as him. 

Part of him hoped that this was the case, seeing the brightly smiling lass's criminally short, snugly fitting Daisy Dukes. 

Next to the beaming bluenette was a much more mature-looking girl, one who was obviously the same age as him. She had short white hair and a very noticeable bust, a good fraction larger than anything his human classmates possessed. 

She also had the body of a spider from the hips down, though a perverted corner of Kurusu's mind reckoned that the human half looked like it went down far enough for her private parts to be in the front. 

Kurusu spared one more glance between the two girls, idly wondering if his mom had simply misspoken or if something else was up. And thinking of this, he chanced a curious look at his mother, but she simply smiled at him and gestured for him to greet their guests. 

Having been raised with good manners, and considering himself a reasonably polite man, Kurusu met their guests' eyes and favored them with a short and slightly stiff bow. 

"Hello," he said. "I'm Kurusu Kimihito, and I'm sure you've already met my mom." Laughing sheepishly, he gave the pair an earnest smile and said: "Our home isn't that much, but please feel free to invite yourselves in." 

He kept eye contact easily enough, glancing only momentarily downward when he had finished speaking. The silver-haired girl spared a haughty smirk, noticing this, and the bluenette bounded cheerfully up to him. 

"Hello!" she chirruped, beaming up at Kurusu. She held out one of her wings, claws visible at the joint. "I'm Hapi, a parpy. Er, I mean Papi, a harpy!" 

Seeming unperturbed at stumbling over her words, the girl enthusiastically shook Kurusu's hand. She looked like she was bubbling with energy, and Kurusu noted that the silver-haired spider girl seemed mildly amused at her companions enthusiasm.

"Hello, Kurusu," she silkily drawled, coming in over the threshold. "I am Rachnera, and it would seem I will be imposing myself on you for the forseeable future." 

Her crimson eyes glinted with amusement at some unspoken joke, and she held Kurusu's gaze for a few moments longer.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked at length, smirking. "I understand my appearance might be... unpleasant to most humans."

Kurusu blinked, before smiling sincerely.

"No, not at all!" he said honestly, beaming at the girl. "I think you look lovely."

Rachnera seemed bemused by this response, and she watched as Papi skipped further inside after Mrs Kimihito, babbling excitedly about snacks and drinks, or something to that effect. 

"I... see," she said finally, not looking Kurusu in the eye. Her cheeks seemed to dust themselves with a slight tinge of pink. "Well, er, I suppose I should make sure Papi doesn't break anything. She seems a little too boisterous to be around anything fragile." 

Kurusu laughed goodnaturedly, and allowed Rachnera to move past him. Once she had, he chanced a look over his shoulder to glance at the back of her body -- her dress clung very nicely to those generous curves. 

He stared for a few seconds, before Rachnera looked back over her shoulder and caught him looking. He blushed and looked sheepishly away. 

She smiled and licked her lips.

Kurusu continued his trip to the park as he said his goodbyes. Mrs. Kimihito said to the girl with a smile, "So, what did you think about my son?" 

Rachnera said with a smile as she took up a pillow hugging it to her chest, "HE LIKES ME! HE REALLY LIKES ME!" 

Controlling herself again she pulled on the bottom of her skull and web design of her tank top, "Sorry, I just though that my first host family would hate the way I look." 

Tapping her chin and licking her lips, "He seems to fancy himself my legs. Not many humans would do that." 

Mrs. Kimihito then said to her with a small frown, "Now, you may choose to persue interests into my son. But, please, I'm too young to be a grand mother." 

Papi said with a cheer, "So, when's boss coming back?" 

Rachnera said with a soft smile, "Yes, where did the honey go?" 

Mrs. Kimihito asked with confusion, "Boss? Honey? Oh, Kurusu, he's going to the park probably. He has an addiction of sorts with baseball. He's a really good base runner. But, last year he hurt his leg and was pulled from the high school team. He can't last a whole game unfortunately. But, he still likes to steal based. It’s a thriller for him." 

Smiling Rachnera thought to herself, "A thrill seeker, eh? I wonder what other thrills he'd like to have." 

Mrs. Kimihito replied to them, "Anyways, I'll pull out your smart phones so you can go to the park if you want. Or would you want to get situated?"

"I think we'll go to the park, thank you," said Rachnera smoothly, recovering her demeanor. "Honey can always help us get situated later." 

Papi nodded eagerly at this, and Mrs Kimihito shook her head and sighed amusedly. 

"Oh, honestly," she said, looking the two with a wry grin. "You girls are already that intent on him, are you?" 

"Boss seems real nice," Papi said. "And he looks real nice, too!" She tittered at this, her eyes twinkling in a manner which betrayed her true age of seventeen. 

Rachnera nodded a touch dreamily, and Mrs Kimihito chortled to herself.

"Well, I won't claim not to understand. I was once a young girl, too."

She winked at the pair, and pulled out the smart phones. They weren't anything extravagant, simply good and reliable devices to help the girls plan out their days and keep in touch, and all that. Turning the phones on, she tapped on the screens and opened up virtual maps on both. With a few more taps, she had defined a route and destination, before handing the phones to the girls.

"There," she said. "This should help you find the park without any worry of getting lost on your first day in the city." 

Papi and Rachnera both nodded with varying degrees of understanding (the former seeming quite fascinated by the object, while Rachnera held hers very gingerly).

"Yes, this ought to be very helpful," Rachnera concurred, assessing the details of the route they'd been shown. 

"Thanks, ma!" Papi chirped, beaming at the woman.

Mrs Kimihito laughed and waved the girls off with a smile. 

"Have fun you two!" she said. "And do try to get back by dinner, won't we? I'm making curry; it should be ready around six." 

The girls nodded and voiced a general assent, before heading off out the door. The park wasn't too far away, but if it weren't for the maps they probably would have gotten lost, as neither one had ever really wandered through a human city before. Still, though, they reached their destination after a brisk ten minute walk, and Kurusu was easy to pick out in the park. 

Rachnera smiled with Papi on her back to prevent Papi from losing her memory.  It seemed that Papi was less scatterbrained with the least amount of travel.  And after spotting Kurusu Rachnera smiled looking at him.  She watched as Kurusu took his bandana and tied it around his left knee.  He then grabbed the bat as he looked at the pitcher who let the ball fly.  Swinging into the ball Kurusu let the ball fly over the pitcher’s head by 3 feet. 

Dashing Kurusu blazed down the path as he got to first base.  Grinning he came to a stop as he got ready for his next run.  From what Rachnera could observe Kurusu’s fellow players seemed wary.  As if they knew he had a thrill for steal bases.  She watched as he was readying himself for the steal. 

He untied his bandana and retied it like some ritual as he then muttered something under his breath.  Winding up for the pitch the pitcher saw from the corner of his eye Kurusu break into a run.  Throwing the ball the pitcher let it fly at second base who was going to tag Kurusu.  Kurusu kicked off the ground with his shoes as he flew into the air and put a spin on his body.  Flying over the player he landed on the other side of the plate.  

The second basemen moved at Kurusu who rolled over to dodge the tag as he slammed his hand on the plate.  He was safe as he got up and dusted himself off.  Leaning back he let his back crack with a groan.  Smiling with a chuckle at the baseman he said with a grin, “So, Harv, ready to see me blaze third?”

Harv replied to him with a grin, “You sure do love getting striked out.” 

Rachnera saw him laugh and smiled as she heard Papi say to her, “Come on, Rach, we’re missing Boss’s action!” 

Rachnera then said to her passenger, “Alright, let’s go see honey.” 

The pitch was good as Kurusu ran from second to third and got to home after the homerun ball flew to the trees.  Kurusu smiled as he grabbed a bottle of water as he sat down on the bench.  He then saw Rachnera and Papi approaching him.

Papi leaped off Rachnera’s back, flying into the air.  Smiling and laughing Papi said with a squeal to Kurusu, “Boss!  That stealing was amazing!  Are the police going to come now?” 

Kurusu replied to Papi, “Boss?”

Smiling with a naughty glint in her eye Rachnera said to Kurusu, “Yeah, hon-ney, you are the boss.  Especially of stealing, perhaps someday you’ll steel something from me."


	2. My Teenage Life with a Bath After the Game

Kurusu felt his cheeks heat up at Rachnera's rather...  _suggestive_  turn of phrase. Even if he hadn't caught the verbal innuendo, he would have seen in it her eyes.  
  
Looking anxious, he coughed into his fist.  
  
"Y-Yes, well... Who can say?" he mumbled evasively, before shooting a smile at the girls. "Maybe you'll even wind up stealing something of mine!"  
  
Papi laughed. Kurusu wasn't sure if this was because she found his statement amusing or because she just felt like laughing. She seemed to be a very cheerful lass, that way.   
  
Rachnera, for her part, favored Kurusu with a foxy smirk.  
  
"I see you're quite good with your bat," she commented offhandedly. "You handle it very well."  
  
Kurusu's blush deepened, and he chuckled nervously.  
  
"Well, what can I say...?" he replied. "I've had plenty experience."  
  
Papi beamed up at Kimihito, her eyes twinkling gaily.  
  
"Can I practice playing with your bat, boss?" she chirped. "It looks like loads of fun!"  
  
Rachnera snickered. Kurusu choked and went a deep shade of beetroot red. Papi looked up at him innocently -- at least until her glinting blue orbs flicked below his belt and hovered there for a number of seconds. Her guileless grin widened, and she met Kimihito's eyes once more.  
  
"Boss's is a lot bigger than the other guys'," she added  _sotto voce_ , gesturing to Kurusu's friends.   
  
Rachnera's face went purple as she tried to hold in her laughter, and Kurusu looked like he dearly wished for the ground to swallow him up. Were they in private, such a comment might have puffed him up, but out here in public... well, that kind of talk was just mortifying  
  
"Er, maybe later," he said evasively, cheeks fiercely erubescent. He looked back at the game he and his friends were playing. "I should, ah, probably get back to... em..."  
  
Rachnera waved a hand airily.  
  
"Go ahead and play with your friends, honey. We'll just sit here and watch." Blowing him a kiss, she said: "Good luck❤"  
  
Papi nodded vigorously, mimicking Rachnera's gesture and bouncing in place.  
  
"Kick their butts, boss!" she declared, pumping a feathered, few-fingered fist in the air.  
  
Kimihito laughed and nodded. He seemed a bit flustered, but the smile on his face was still genuine.  
  
"I'll do my best," he said, before turning and walking back to the group.   
  
Haru Tanaka -- or  _Harv_ , as most of his friends called him -- looked curiously at Kurusu. So did several of the other players in this friendly scrimmage. Liminals were a more common sight than they used to be, sure, but even if the girls had been humans their presence would have garnered a similar amount of interest.   
  
The player at bat -- Shinji Shimura, one of Kurusu's classmates -- gave him a gimlet eye as he jogged back to the bench.  
  
"What was all that about, Kimihito?" he inquired with a smirk, nodding over to the pair of attractive liminals. "Who're the cuties?"  
  
"They're staying at my place," Kurusu replied. "Mom signed out house up for that Liminal Exchange Student Program."  
  
"Ohh?" the sandy blond's left eyebrow rose up into his hair line. "You lucky  _bastard_ ," he said with a toothy grin.  
  
Kimihito chuckled sheepishly and sat down at the end of the bench. He sent a glance in Papi and Rachnera's direction. Papi waved cheerfully. Rachnera smirked.  
  
"Maybe so," he mused absentmindedly, before turning his attention back to the game. Shinji hit the ball with a crack, and it flew off into left field.

The game carried on.

Kurusu was sitting at the bench already having played his run. As he talked to the guys he heard Rachnera smiled and wave at him. His friend, 'Fred' as the team called him pointed at the pair of monster girls. As Kurusu looked up at he saw Rachnera blow him a kiss while shouting his name. As soon as the smack of her lips were heard. The baseball park came to a halt and various people in the park began to run and hide. Even the kids that were playing jump rope scedadaled.  
  
Kurusu shivered with fear as he looked at Fred's red eyes, "Uh, its its its not what it looks-"  
  
Fred replied as he pulled out a hooded robe from his bag, "Funny, it looks to me a girl blew you a kiss."  
  
Harv said to him with red eyes as well, "Not just any girl. A hottie."  
  
The two different teams bounced the bats to have spikes pop out of them as they took up arms with spiked bats. A bat or two had a scythe blade. The players on the field pulled a string on their gloves as they became gauntlets as if by magic. And then spiked and growled as they spoke, "MEMBERS OF THE PARK BASEBALL CLUB SHALL NOT HAVE ILLICIT BEHAVIORS WITH MEMBERS OF THE OPPOSITE SEX."  
  
Rachnera gulped at the killer intent coming from the players. Papi looked worried as she asked Rachnera, "What are they cosplaying for?"

Stomping the virgin base ball club threw ropes at Kurusu as they pulled him to a bat made cross. The began to tie him up to it as they chanted and stomped their weapons. Rachnera then said to Papi who was ready to fly, "Lets get honey."  
  
Rachnera then let out her webbing as it went in and spiked in throw. The webbing cut the rope that was holding up Kurusu. Falling Papi flew to catch her boss as she grabbed his shoulders in her talons. Flying she went high and above the virgin base ball club.   
  
Running after their prey the virgin base ball club hit a wall of web as they moved in the web trying to break it. Groans were heard as Papi and Rachnera ran away with their honey boss to the house. Slamming the door closed behind them they panted as the virgin baseball club was outside the windows chanting.  
  
Mrs. Kimihito saw them and said with a smile, "Oh, Kurusu, should I let in your friends for some lemonade and brownies?"  
  
Rachnera, Kurusu and Papi all yelled at once, "No!"

After making sure that the front door was securely locked -- and ensuring that his mom wouldn't open the door for his rioting club mates -- Kurusu and the girls headed upstairs. He showed Rachnera and Papi to the room they'd be sharing, telling them to go ahead and figure out their sleeping arrangements while he brought their bags up.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need our help?" queried Rachnera with an amused tone. "It would go much faster with all three of us carrying them."  
  
Kimihito waved a hand airily.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" he said cheerfully. "You two are our guests; it's my responsibility to make sure you're comfortable here. Besides, it shouldn't take me more than two trips."  
  
Rachnera smirked, leaning forward and looking him in the eye. He met her scarlet orbs easily, apart from a momentary glance down south to the rather ample cleavage she was displaying.   
  
"If you say so, macho man," she purred, close enough for Kimihito to smell a light application of perfume. He couldn't place the exact scent, but it was pleasantly enticing.  
  
"Woooh! These beds are fun!"   
  
Papi's exclamation broke through Kurusu's daze, and he looked askance at the bird-brained bluenette. He sweatdropped when he saw her crash bum-first onto one of the beds, whooping and giggling as she bounced on the spring mattress.  
  
Rachnera smirked.   
  
"I bet they're even more fun when honey's sleeping in them," she said teasingly.  
  
"Hee! Maybe he'll jump in bed with me when he's done bringing everything up!" Papi said, looking hopefully at Kimihito.  
  
Blushing fiercely at this, Kurusu hurried downstairs to get their bags. He tried  _very_  hard to think of anything but jumping in bed with Papi or Rachnera.   
  
_Those girls will be the death of me,_  he thought, but there was touch of fondness in his expression. Without even thinking, he grasped the handles of two duffel bags and lifted them off the ground.  
  
One of the bags flopped open -- the zipper having apparently been undone and then not zipped back up -- and disgorged its contents onto the hall floor. Kurusu bit back a curse and set the bags back down. Crouching down, he began picking up the fallen garments from the open bag and putting them haphazardly back in. From the size of the clothes, he deduced that this bag must have been Papi's.   
  
Kurusu worked quickly, and soon most of the clothes were back in the duffel bag. But he hesitated when he came to the last few articles.  
  
_Panties._  
  
His face burned as he realized that he was looking at Papi's panties. They weren't very racy or suggestive in design, but the mere fact that the girl had probably worn these very garments who-knows how many times before... hugging close to her most private regions, snugly conforming to the curve of her rear, perhaps rubbing a little against her crotch when she started jumping around...   
  
It was almost more than he could bear to think about, and try as he might Kimihito was having little luck banishing the mental image of Papi wearing these panties... Papi blushing and wriggling beneath him, naked except for those panties... Papi mewling cutely as he slid down those panties to expose....  
  
A slight trickle of blood reached Kurusu's lip. His pants felt uncomfortably tight.  
  
With erubescent cheeks and a growing boner, he hastily tossed the panties into Papi's duffel bag and zipped the thing shut before he could think any more on where those garments had been. Blushing hotly and slouching in an attempt to hide the tent in his trousers, Kurusu grabbed the bags once more and lugged them up the stairs double-time.   
  
He deposited the bags into the bedroom as quickly as he could, turning around almost immediately to head back down the stairs. He thought he heard one of the girls say something as he trotted back down the stairs, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
The rest of the bags were carried up to the room without incident, and Kimihito was abashed to realize that his erection didn't seem like it was going to go down any time soon.  
  
Waving to the girls, he said, "I'll be in the bath, help yourselves to whatever's in the fridge if you're hungry."  
  
He did not notice the look which passed between Rachnera and Papi as he left their new room, or the look that they sent at the obvious tent in his pants right before he turned and left.

Kurusu was laying back in the bath as he relaxed in the hot bath. He was trying to forget what happened with the panties exiting the duffel bag. He almost fell asleep as Rachnera peeked through the door with a smile. She looked over at Papi who was in her school swimsuit. Nodding she said to Papi, "Alright, he's ready. Now go in there are pretend you are finding a problem with your swimsuit before school tomorrow when they'll be doing swimming for gym."  
  
Nodding Papi said to Rachnera with a confused brow raised, "But, what about Rachy? Doesn't Rachy want to go in with Papi?"  
  
Shivering in fear Rachnera shook her head as sweat poured down her body, "No, I'm sorry. But, water and me don't mix. I breath from down there, and my second set of lungs would choke. So, no, I can't."  
  
Nodding Papi then said with a smile, "Then Papi will put on a good show for Rachy."  
  
Pulling the door open Papi walked in with a tear in her eye, "BOSS! There's a problem with my swimsuit."  
  
Kurusu tried to get up from the tub as he gasped while his hands went for his groin, "No, Papi don't come in here."  
  
Giggling Rachnera saw Kurusu slip while trying to grab a towel. He slipped and fell on his back with Papi on his groin. Papi then said with a blush and squeal, "Boss's worm is poking Papi!"  
  
Rubbing her bottom into his groin Kurus seized up as he gritted his teeth. He then heard Papi lay down on him whispering, "Papi is happy that Boss's worm is digging for Papi instead of Papi digging for Boss's worm."  
  
Sniffing his freshly washed skin as she licked his salty neck with new sweat, "Papi think's Boss smells good. And Boss tastes like salt rock. Boss will be happy with Papi."  
  
Putting his hands on her shoulder Kurusu pushed Papi up as he said with a backing up, "No, no, no, no, no."  
  
From the bath a source of water gathered. A pair of orbs formed in the water as bubbles were made. The orbs looked on at the scene.


	3. My Teenage Life with a New Room mate at the Table plus her Government Handler

Kimihito had been torn between mortification and delight when Papi first burst into the bathroom. She'd said something about having a problem with her school swimsuit, but he didn't notice anything wrong with it. Admittedly, he had been distracted by the camel toe of her bathing suit's crotch riding up in a way that left him with very little blood spared for his brain.

In hindsight he supposed that that itself could have very well qualified as a "problem" with the swimsuit, but he'd been too absorbed in the sight of the fabric clinging to Papi's slender form to consciously register this. And then, of course, he'd panicked and gotten out of the bath to try and help her while simultaneously attempting to preserve his modesty, which wound up with him falling flat on his ass and Papi landing bum-first on his crotch. 

Kurusu naturally seized up and lost all semblance of rational thought. When Papi started to coo and grind against him, he'd pushed her up off of him (gently, he hoped) and backed up, abashedly wrapping a towel around his waist. Thinking with dread of what his friends in the baseball club would do to him if they'd seen this, he straightened himself up and attempted to will his semi-erect boner once more into flaccidity.

His cheeks were so hot it felt like his blood must have been swapped out for magma, and his pecker might as well have been hewn from granite for all its refusal to go back down. He could not hide the tent in the towel, the bulge where his little batter had singlemindedly risen to action. Papi was eyeing it with blatant fascination and beaming at him earnestly. 

"Does boss wanna see mine?" she asked him. "I got a real good look at yours!"

Kimihito reddened fiercely. He coughed into his fist and averted his gaze.

"Er, well... um, it's probably not..." he mumbled, unable to string together a proper sentence as he registered the fact that Papi had seen him completely naked. "Ah... I don't want to, um, make you uncomfortable, and we haven't even known each other a whole day yet... not that I wouldn't appreciate, but I don't want to get you in trouble, you know, and... er..."

He waffled anxiously for a number of seconds, before faltering as the grin on Papi's face grew wider and toothier. He saw the glimmer in her eyes, and it took him a considerable force of will to avert his gaze when the harpy promptly grabbed the crotch of her swimsuit and started to tease it aside.

Neither of them noticed the water in the tub beginning to stir. Kimihito was focusing on not looking at Papi's pussy, and Papi was focused on staring at Kurusu's ill-concealed prick.

Neither one saw the bluish, greenish tendrils start to rise from the bathwater. They did not see the face taking shape, or the aqueous form which slowly arose from the water. They did not see the bulbous, glinting teal eyes which ogled the moisture glistening on their respective forms.

They only noticed this third party's presence when slimy tentacles suddenly wrapped around Papi's body at the same time that a childish, feminine shape pounced on Kurusu and tore his towel away.

Papi gasped and reddened as the tendrils slipped under her school swimsuit and teased at the nubs of her breasts, the slightest bulge of her pubic mound, and the subtle curve of her ass. She probably would have moaned at the sensations -- or at least yelped in surprise -- if not for an especially thick tentacle which promptly shoved its way into her mouth.

Kimihito, under other circumstances, would have immediately leaped to Papi's rescue. Unfortunately, in this instance that was not an option. The form which straddled his groin was protruding several more tentacles, and he soon found his legs bound together and his arms secured firmly at his sides.

He probably would have grunted or shouted "Get off of me!" at this intruder and struggled harder against these bonds, if not for the soft and faintly sweet lips which pressed hungrily against his own, or for the warmth and moisture which suddenly encased his manhood, as tight as anything and practically garroting his phallus. 

In spite of himself, Kimihito relaxed as the pleasure started to overwhelm him. It was an incomparable sensation, and a quickly growing part of him wanted nothing more than to lie there and let it continue.

Rachnera burst in worried as she said with thread shooting out, "Hold on Honey!"

Mrs. Kimihito heard the commotion as she was about to go up the stairs she heard a knock. She looked at the door as she was about to get it and then heard the commotion of the stairs. She looked up stairs and then heard another knock. She then heard a giggle as she then heard a knock and looked worried. 

~~~~~Where Kurusu is being practically raped~~~~~~

Kurusu was moaning as a tendril slipped into his body from his back side. He felt his prostate be pleasured as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell limp as the tendrils flew at Rachnera tying around her breasts and ripping apart her tank top. Her areolas were touched by other tendrils as her pussy was flooded by two tendrils and a screech came out of her mouth. A few got onto Kurusu's nipples as they sucked on them and hearing his moan caused Rachnera to giggle.

Rachnera's mouth was then invaded by the tendrils. She moaned as she felt a rather large tendril enter her pussy and two smaller ones go at her clit. Moaning she let her head fall back as she became limp. The tendrils supported her as the slime monster floated out of the tub and into the air. She was supported by a large tower of water. But, still floated in the air to some degree and smiled looking at the three victims enjoying its pleasure.

Slowly, the monster took shape as it grew in breasts like Rachnera. And then took on a face that was similar to Papi. It played with the idea of a 6 inch long cock like Kurusu's. Even stroked it like it was masturbating, but decided against it as it turned into water splashing down on the floor. It then tried to form a butt, but decided that the tower and sliding aspect was better. Smiling it then said, licking its 'lips': "Suu."

~~~~~~Mrs. Kimihito opens the door~~~~~~

Mrs. Kimihito opened the door as she said to the person outside, "Oh, you're here. Is there something you forgot?"

Outside the door was a tall statuesque woman with long black hair. Her blue eyes were visible as her shades were on the end of her nose instead of the bridge. She looked like she was in the middle of trying to regain her looks and aura of professionalism. She said while patting down her black pencil skirt while wearing a blazer with pink button up shirt underneath, "Hello, Mrs. Kimihito. Yes, I accidentally left a jar open when I last came here. Inside was a slime extra species that I think has gotten into your water system. Project Suu was created via a lab experiment. And I'm afraid what will happen to Kurusu."

Mrs. Kimihito then said with a gasp, "Oh, my I hope that it doesn't cause the water bill to go up Ms. Smith. I'll let you know if anything happens."

Ms. Smith became slack jawed at the air head attitude she got off of Mrs. Kimihito. She then said to her with a small smile, "If its all the same, mind if I come in?"

"Oh, of course! Feel free, Ms Smith," said Mrs Kimihito, smiling and waving the government agent on in.

Smith smiled weakly and stepped into the house. She looked around curiously, pushing her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Ah... ahhh! No, not there...! Kyaaa!"

Agent Smith blinked.

"What was that?" she said.

"Mm, it sounds like Rachnera," Mrs Kimihito brightly remarked. "I do hope that girl isn't getting herself into trouble." 

Smith sweatdropped. 

"Er... well, it sounds less like she's getting into trouble, and more like trouble is getting into her," she mused. "If you know what I mean."

And, saying this, she hurried up the stairs. Her face was a mask of professionalism, albeit thin and barely veiling the quirk of amusement to her lips.

Mrs Kimihito smiled as she watched Agent Smith go up the steps. She eyed the back of the woman's tight business skirt with something a little like envy.

"Ah, to be young again..." she sighed wistfully.

... ... ... ... ...

In the bathroom, meanwhile, Papi and Rachnera were at the end of their ropes. The former was squealing and mewling, thrashing in mindless bliss as the slime girl's tentacles bound, caressed, and penetrated her. Tendrils flicked over her skin like tongues, eagerly lapping up every slightest drop of perspiration.

"Awauu..." she moaned. "Nnn... ufuuu...❤"

Rachnera whimpered, legs curled up beneath her arachnid body. Tendrils of slime probed her torso, curling around her sizable breasts, hefting them up from below, pressing down on them from above, making them sway side to side. Her nipples were flicked and squeezed by small tentacles, her mouth forced open and filled by a nearly phallic mass of sweet, fruity-tasting slime.

"Ngh..." she groaned. "Ahhn... uwaaah..."

Kimihito felt his hardness throb, unable to tear his gaze from the two girls' bodies. He gasped as the tendril in his ass went a little further in, and grunted in abashed pleasure as his nipples were teased.

He saw the strange girl look at him and smile, whispering "Suu," as the pillar of water beneath her split. The aqueous mass seemingly solidified into a pair of legs before his very eyes, the girl's lower body gaining a semblance of human definition. Massive, gelatinous breasts swayed and jiggled as she took a single, unsteady step towards him. Kurusu stared, torn between fascination and dread, as this mysterious, voluptuous entity stalked across the bathroom floor.

He saw the space between the girl's legs shift, a slit forming in the feminine mound. It oozed and dripped with a clear, sweet-smelling fluid that enticed Kurusu despite every fiber of sense in him muttering that this was not a good idea.

Before he knew what was happening, she had crouched down, and was now straddling him. An aqueous pussy hung fractions of a centimeter above his glistening cockhead,

Kimihito gulped. The cries and moans of Papi and Rachnera seemed to fade into the background as blue, soft labia came down and clumsily rubbed over the tip of his manhood. Shudders wracked his body, and he unconsciously bucked his hips.

His cock slid noisily into the tight, wet pussy. An instant later, the bathroom door burst open, and a striking, dark-haired woman strode purposefully onto the scene.

She stared at the sight before her for three seconds, before muttering a curse.

"Aw, geez. I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining this to the higher ups..."

From almost out of nowhere, she pulled out a two handed mega soaker. Pumping it once Ms. Smith blasted as the hallway behind her. The water was such a huge amount that it drew the slime monster's attention. Tendrils were pulled out of orifices and stopped doing bosoms and nipples.

Moaning the three people hit the floor as the slime creature was drinking the water in the hallway. Pulling out a container she pressed a button that sucked up nearly all of the liquid the slime creature needed to live. The creature was not fully contained and still walked on two legs as it smiled at Kurusu. Its bosom bounced as it walked with a sway to its hips.

Ms. Smith then said with a small smile, "Now that that's settled. Kurusu, I believe you've met Suu."

Kimihito blinked, looking up at Agent Smith. He glanced at the slime girl -- who was still quite voluptuous, and smiling innocently at him, as though she hadn't been effectively tentacle raping him and his two house guests only moments ago.

Looking back at the dark-haired woman, Kurusu smiled weakly.

"Um, yes," he said. "I suppose you could say that I have."

Smith nodded perfunctorily, before glancing below the teen's belt and smirking.

"Sorry, are you upset that I interrupted your little session with Suu-chan?" she asked teasingly.

Kimihito blushed, realizing at once where the (quite fetching) woman was looking. He hastily grabbed a towel and bunched it up over his erection, causing the government agent to let out a laugh.

Papi, from where she was slumped on the floor, her school swimsuit disheveled and halfway off of her body, pouted a little when she saw that boss had covered himself. Mostly, though, she looked simply relieved to be free of the rapacious Suu's grasp.

Rachnera, in contrast, looked disappointed. Her cheeks were still quite rosy, nipples erect and pussy damp, and she made no attempts at all to cover her naked body. She stared hungrily, longingly at the bundled up towel which hid her honey's rock hard prick from view.

One of her legs twitched, coming up and near-silently clicking on the linoleum. One by one, she willed her eight legs to recover their strength and lift her body off the floor. She was panting from the effort, glassy-eyed as she bit her lip and rubbed a finger along her hot and blushing labia.

"Honey..." she whispered, staring intently at Kimihito's concealed crotch. She lurched forward drunkenly, staggering across the bathroom tiles.

Smith looked up from the discussion she'd been having with Kurusu, turning to see Rachnera stumbling singlemindedly toward her handsome, well-hung host.

She chuckled, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, it would seem that I am intruding on a private moment," she mused, watching the nude and visibly horny arachne walk determinedly right past her.

Kurusu gaped, looking from Agent Smith to Rachnera. Papi pouted, realizing what Rachnee was about to do. Suu rocked back and forth on her heels, gelatinous breasts bobbing and swaying.

Rachnera grabbed Kimihito by the shoulder and easily picked him up. The towel fell uselessly to the side, once more exposing Kurusu's stubborn erection.

She smiled lustily.

Mrs, Kimihito interrupted right at that moment, shouting up the stairs: "Dinner!" 

Moaning with failure Rachnera said with a sadness, "Aw, and I was just about to eat."

~~~~At the dinner table~~~~

Rachnera was dressed in a blue tank top sitting beside Kurusu. And Papi was beside him as well both smiling while looking at the food. Mrs. Kimihito said looking at the new member of the family, "Suu honey, can you remain in the pool that I inflated for you?" 

Nodding Suu replied with a noise of affirmation. Ms. Smith then said with a smile as she lifted her glass of sake, "Thanks for the meal."

Guzzling down the shot she let out a sigh as she said with flushed cheeks, "Oh, that's the stuff."

Rachnera, Kurusu and Papi said with a cheer, "Thanks for the meal."

The group began to eat as Papi rose a talon to Kurusu's lap evading Rachnera's eyes. The talon unzipped Kurusu's pants as he ate happily and then felt the talon pull out his cock after cutting the boxers. He seized up as he looked dead ahead and felt the talon wrap around his cock. Papi then whispered into his ear as she sat up a bit to say while licking her lips, "Boss, I haven't moved in about an hour. And now, I'm going to move on you. Hehehe."

Stroking him up and down she watched as he tried to eat. Mrs. Kimihito asked him as he tried to hide his pleasure hunched over, "Is something wrong with your meal?"

Papi spoke for him speaking dumbly, "Boss, is just praying Papi thinks."

Mrs. Kimihito then said buying it smiling, "Oh, good to know you still have manners. Continue you then."

Kurusu twitched once, an automatic spasm of his muscles, as Papi's digits stroked up and down his cock. It was an odd sensation -- not unpleasant, but different. Her folded wing bumped his thigh, and stray feathers brushed over his shaft once or twice.

It was very strange. Enjoyable, stimulating, and wonderfully erotic (he was getting a handjob under the table, right in front of his mom and their guest!) but rather unlike what it felt like when he did it himself.

There was the obvious factor, of course, of the different construction of Papi's "hands" compared to his... but it also, he suspected, had to do with the fact that it was being done to him by someone else. Such a cute and vivacious girl, at that!

Anxious to keep up the facade that nothing was going on, he ate his food and did his best to pretend that there was nothing untoward or suspicious going on. He bit his lip, once or twice, but his mom and Agent Smith had gotten into a conversation about living expenses and financial compensation that went right over his head, and they were effectively distracted from hearing the slightly labored intakes of breath.

Rachnera noticed immediately what was happening, having been thinking along much the same lines as Papi (and inwardly bemoaning the fact that her hands really weren't made for gently caressing tender human flesh). She did not do anything to interrupt them, however -- perhaps planning to extract "payment" for her silence later that night. She simply ate her meal and watched Kurusu from the corner of her eyes, noting the ways his face subtly contorted in pleasure from the harpy's eager ministrations.

Inevitably, he came, and Papi not-so-subtly licked the collected ejaculate from her digits while Mrs Kimihito and Smith were distracted. Blue eyes gleamed, and she couldn't resist winking at Kurusu and enticingly wriggling her slender a hips a little bit in her chair.

Kurusu blushed the slightest bit and finished off the rest of his meal, before stowing his flaccid penis back in his trousers and redoing the zipper. Gathering up his dishes for the wash, he excused himself and cleaned up his place before heading abashedly upstairs.

Rachnera and Papi quickly followed suit, eliciting a half-hearted reminder from Mrs Kimihito to not get themselves in trouble. They nodded and smiled, minds filled with thoughts of the woman's son and how they intended to lie with him before the night was through.

Kurusu ran up the stairs as fast as lightning, turning down the hall and sliding on the wooden floor in his socks. Sliding into the girls room he hit their closets and the pair came up just in time to see the boy stumbling out. He for some reason comically was wearing a little black dress with pink underwear around his ankles and a blue feather made looking bra on the outside of the dress. And his eyes behind a black thong with a skull on it.

Rachnera laughed as Papi said with a tilted head, "Is that was boss is into? If so, then Papi is okay with cross dressing."

Kurusu began to pull off the cloths as he said to her, "No, no, I am not into this."

Rachnera said with a lick to her lips as her eyes drew together nearly making him pitch a tent, "As long as you're taking off clothes..."

Rachnera let her sentence draw out as she pulled the snap to her sleeveless colar tank top. The backless tanktop had a second snap pull apart from the dropping of the collar. Her bosom dropped into view of Kurusu as he was nearly drawn in. Like a fly to a spider's web.

Rachnera knew she had him enthralled as she puffed up her breasts, "Oh, my what happened?!"

Kurusu slowly walked towards her as she then reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him into her breasts as she said with a smile, "Yes, that's a good honey."

Ms. Smith then said behind them startling them, "I think Kurusu needs to get some sleep."

The girls laughed nervously as they went to bed. Kurusu went into his bedroom as he rubbed one out. As he was jerking off a pair of luminescent eyes were visible outside. In the tree spiraling a scaly body and a female voice said with a grin as her eyes were ignored by the frustrated teen, "Darling."


End file.
